Hutchison
Ensign Hutchison was a Starfleet command division officer serving aboard the starship under the command of Jonathan Archer between 2152 and 2154. Service history 2152 Hutchison served as a relief helmsman during the incident in the Romulan minefield in 2152. After the Enterprise s regular helmsman, Travis Mayweather, successfully piloted the starship through the field of cloaked mines after several hours, Commander Tucker suggested Mayweather take a well-deserved break and allow Hutchison to take over the helm. Mayweather, however, asked to remain at his post. Hutchison remained on duty at an aft station of the bridge. ( ) He was among the crewmembers who spent some R&R in the recreation facility aboard the automated repair station and was seen unconscious in a corridor when Enterprise passed a black hole. Later he visited sickbay. ( ) He was working as relief communications officer on the bridge when the senior staff had a meeting in the situation room. Later, when the crew was forced to stay at the catwalk for several days, Hutchison passed the locker room and transported bags through a vertical Jefferies tube to the catwalk. At the catwalk he listened to a conversation between Captain Archer and a crewmember about her crossword puzzle and attended the weekly movie night. ( ) He served on an aft station of the bridge when the ship had Suliban intruders. ( ) 2153 In 2153, Hutchison joined fellow crewmembers for another movie night in the mess hall, this time watching , and served again as relief helmsman while Travis Mayweather was on a rescue mission for three Denobulan scientists. ( ) He attended the first contact reception for the Vissians, held in the mess hall. ( ) He was working in the situation room on the bridge when Captain Archer made contact with the Tellarite Skalaar who kidnapped him a short time late. ( ) In April, he was working in the situation room of the bridge when Suliban soldiers kidnapped Captain Archer. Later, he was working in a corridor and passed by Trip Tucker and Malcolm Reed while Enterprise underwent repairs in a drydock orbiting Earth. Hutchison was back on the bridge when Enterprise entered the Delphic Expanse and was attacked by three under the command of Duras, son of Toral. ( ) The same year, Hutchison manned the helm and set course for the damaged Seleya, which was trapped in an asteroid field. He later appeared in a nightmare of T'Pol, sitting in the mess hall for movie night and eating popcorn. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Hutchison manned the conn when the Xindi weapon destroyed Earth. He took part in a briefing with the senior staff in the situation room and later was among the crewmembers standing in line to welcome Jonathan Archer back aboard ''Enterprise. Hutchison was back at the conn when Enterprise secured the small vessel piloted by the Yridian Yerdrin Lek and when the Xindi-Reptilians attacked and boarded Enterprise.'' ( ) He passed Lieutenant Reed and Major Hayes in a corridor when the two discussed their training timetable. ( ) 2154 Ensign Hutchison manned the helm during the absence of Travis Mayweather in 2154 and the forceful contact with three Vulcan starships. ( ) Background information Ensign Hutchison was played by regular background actor Scott Sterling Hill who received no credit for his appearances. Hutchison can also be seen in the ENT Season 2 DVD special feature "Shooting Future Tense", which includes behind the scenes footage. Appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** fr:Hutchison Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel